The present invention relates to golf clubs and, in particular, to iron type golf club heads having an improved weight distribution at the rear club face.
Iron type golf club heads have been designed with a number of different weighting systems to improve the shot making characteristics of golf clubs. Examples of patents which disclose weighting systems for golf club heads include my own U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,395,113, 5,046,733, 5,014,993, 5,011,151, 4,938,470, 4,932,658, 4,919,431, 4,919,430, 4,915,386, 4,907,806 and 4,826,172. Bypass the U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,172. Additional patents of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,437 to Winquist, U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,032 to Fenton et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,552 to Wright et al.
The present invention is directed to a weighting system for use within the boundaries of the rear peripheral weight and within the rear cavity of a peripheral weighted golf club head which represents an improvement over the known prior art. The iron type golf club of the present invention includes a golf club head having a hosel, a body portion including a heel, toe, sole, top ridge, ball striking face with a loft greater than 12 degrees, a leading edge defined by the inner section of the ball striking face and the forwardmost progression of the bottom sole, and a rear surface of the of club face. In the preferred embodiments, the rear surface of the club face includes a primary peripheral weight extending around the outer perimeter of the club head which forms an inner cavity having a recessed rear face and an inner ledge or shelf like surface around the inner periphery of the peripheral weight. The present invention contemplates the use of at least a single dominant controlling secondary weight member, in addition to the outer primary peripheral weight, located on the inner peripheral shelf and having at least one auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing weight member extending outwardly therefrom. The present invention further provides a unique secondary weighting system that includes two opposing, dominant secondary weighting members that are unitized by at least one connecting auxiliary weight and reinforcing member. This creates a formidable barbell shaped structure for placing substantial mass at preferred exact locations on the back of the club face surface. The barbell shaped weight distribution and reinforcing structure permits optimum transfer of energy when a golf ball is struck while simultaneously providing a reinforcing and stabilizing structure behind the width of the club face where ball contact occurs. Adverse effects from twisting, torqueing and knock-back, are minimized or completely eliminated when a golf ball is struck off center. The barbell weight distribution and reinforcing structure permits all caliber of golfers to greatly improve their shot making. Golfers quickly gain confidence that the unique design of this invention is a substantial improvement over other conventional golf clubs they may have been familiar with. The present invention provides a more solid feel and a resistance to adverse effects created by off center hits such that golf balls travel further and straighter on a more consistent basis. Most noteworthy, the barbell, weight and reinforcing structure is very impressive with or without adding heavier or more dense materials to the club head.
A still further improvement is the use of high density metal material such as tungsten inserts as a part of a secondary weight and reinforcing system in certain embodiments of the present invention.
Furthermore, this invention permits controlling or avoiding any trampoline effect on golf club faces because of the increased strength and stability of the multiple auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing weight members, thus allowing the club face to be made with variable thicknesses while still keeping within the guidelines relating to golf club conformance as set forth in the Rules of Golf.
The present invention creates the formation of an improved variably located, dominant secondary weighting and reinforcing system within the back cavity of a golf club including at least one cooperating auxiliary reinforcing member extending outwardly from the secondary weight member. Embodiments in accordance with this invention also uniquely locate substantially more effective weight in an upper portion of the cavity at the rear of the club head in back of the ball striking face. This secondary weight member and the cooperating auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing weight members, extending inwardly into the rear cavity, place substantial weight closer to the center of the club face creating a larger more supporting and forgiving impact zone, especially when off-center ball contacts occurs. This capability permits the production of club heads with club faces that are more responsive for controlling shots that produce a variety of preferred shot making results such as lower trajectory, desired distances and accurate ball flight while minimizing or overcoming penalizing, negative lateral direction, as occurs when a ball is sliced or hooked. Improved direction and distance control and other playing advantages are experienced especially around the greens. The club head in accordance with the present invention produces a better feel and enhances executing critical shots requiring touch and finesse when the club is used for chip or pitch shots close to the green.
The unique innovation of a dominant secondary weight member located adjacent the peripheral weight mass and the cooperating auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing weight members, extending outwardly therefrom, provides an extraordinary combination of mass closer to the center of the club head and/or behind the impact zone where ball contact occurs on the club face. Much more concentrated mass is available, precisely where it is most needed at impact. This structure transfers significantly greater energy that produces the optimum force that results in increased club head control and stability for increased distance and repeating accuracy.
In summary, the basic concept of the present invention provides more versatility than any prior art for iron-type club heads. It functions in a different manner to produce different results. The unique overall structural design, can be formed within the back cavity, at four opposing sections of the club head . . . upper or lower section, toe or heel section.
Each adaptation produces various preferred results. Forming the concept at the lower location, in the cavity, enhances the higher handicap golfers"" performance . . . facilitates getting balls airborne, in a higher trajectory and also produce better results when xe2x80x9cthinxe2x80x9d ball contacts occur.
Forming the concept at the upper location, within the cavity, produces a much lower ball trajectory preferred by the lower handicap golfers. Forming the concept at the toe section, within the cavity, increases the xe2x80x9cfeeling of the club head""s closing rotationxe2x80x9d, as it makes ball contact. This enhances the chances of higher handicap golfers making more xe2x80x9csquare facexe2x80x9d solid-ball contacts.
Forming the concept at the heel section, within the cavity, provides an unusual amount of mass, particularly located, adjacent the base of the hosel. Providing this considerable mass at this critical location on the club head, dramatically resists the negative effects from twisting, torqueing and even optimizes the Moment of Inertia, when off-center balls contacts occur. Since the hosel is the xe2x80x9caxisxe2x80x9d of the club head, as it is swung, the substantial additional mass available for awry-hits, provides a formidable built-in means to effectively minimize the margin of human error for all caliber of golfers.
The concept of this invention provides a considerably larger mass of the dominant secondary weighting system, including auxiliary cooperating reinforcing and stabilizing members, all located within the back cavity of the club head. The cooperating auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing members extend from the dominant secondary weight and form probe-like extensions to the back of the impact area of the club face. The reinforcing and stabilizing members act as energizing conduits to expand the most effective hitting area, directly behind the impact area. The system permits a faster acceleration of energy transfer, directly to the precise point and at the exact instant ball contact occurs, on the club face. This creates a greater energized impact area on the club face that produces a larger xe2x80x9csweet spotxe2x80x9d for optimum results, even for off-center hits.
Several of the preferred embodiments include three elongated probe like auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing members. They extend angularly from and are combined with the dominant larger mass secondary weighting member, to create a much larger premium hitting area on the club face at impact. The concept of the present invention permits increased flexible adaptation for individual specialty wedge-type club heads or producing iron type club heads, combining the preferred functional design requirements, for complete sets of club heads.
Other embodiments disclose secondary weight members and auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing weight configurations in various multiples, sizes and variable placements, located on the rear surface behind the club face.
An object of the present invention is the provision of an iron type golf club head having at least one dominant secondary weight, and at least two auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing weight member formed within the rear cavity of a peripheral weighted golf club.
Another object is the provision of an improved type golf club head having a unique weighting system which provides better feel, more stability and club head control with considerable increased energy transfer to a golf ball during the execution of a golf shot.
Another object is the provision of an improved type golf club head having a dominant secondary weight which provides mass and auxiliary reinforcing and stabilizing members extending in a variety of preferred directions onto the central rear section of the club head at the back of the club head face.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.